mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
God Burning Sun
The '''God Burning Sun' , also known as Burning God Sun |line 3 switch = 2}} in the manga, is a Mini 4WD PRO car released by Tamiya on October 15, 2016. It was featured in the manga ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' as Dankuro 'Tankuro' Toda's machine. General info As with other Hyper Dash machines, the bodyshell of the God Burning Sun is the modernized and refined version of that of Burning Sun. The pair of front guards has been extended and widened, and on the front there's a additional headlight. On the top center rear of the bodyshell, it has a roof diffuser. The bodyshell is mainly in green, with some red trims and carbon mesh patterns on it. The stylized '2' and CoroCoro Dragon decals were also presented. As with Rise-Emperor, painting the carbon mesh parts to its intended color can be difficult due to how the bodyshell was designed. Also, since the front guards had also covered the front bumper, user should cut off part of it in order to install the front bumper parts. It was equipped with the white, large-diameter 4-spoke MS-type II wheels paired with the black Avante-type slick tires. It was the first MA Chassis car in the regular lineup (not counting Neo Falcon MA-15 Red Special which is a limited model) to have its frame and A parts molded in gray and yellow respectively. In the manga In Hyper Dash! Yonkuro, Kaidanji Sumeragi shows the Hyper Dash machines to the Dash Warriors members, however, he thinks it's not the time to give them to his team, much to Yonkuro and everyone's surprise.PHASE 1 and PHASE 2 of Hyper Dash! Yonkuro It was only after Dash Warriors passed the first course in a race against the Dark Dominion in Shinkuro's house (which was taken over by Dark Dominion), Tankuro finally got the new machine along with other remain members. The first time he use the new machine is when race against Dark Dominion's Bomb Crow in the underground water tunnel course. It was revealed that there's the multiple mass damper system known as the Ballast Tank system that were placed under the bodyshell of God Burning Sun, which stabilized the car on rough as well as water road surface.PHASE 4 of Hyper Dash! Yonkuro Like the rest of the Hyper Dash machines, it was equipped with the MA Chassis made of carbon-mixed nylon plastic. Technical info Length: '''156 mm '''Width: 97 mm Height: 45 mm Chassis: MA Chassis Gear Set(s): 4:1 Gallery Boxart GodBurningSunBoxart.jpg Car views GodBurningSunFrontview.png|Front view GodBurningSunRearview.png|Read view GodBurningSunSideview.png|Side view Images Dash2andHyperDash2.png|God Burning Sun and Burning Sun. GodBurningSunGeoEmperorPremium.png|God Burning Sun and Geo-Emperor Premium. HyperDashMachines.jpg|The Hyper Dash Machines. Artworks Concept arts GodBurningSunConcept.jpg|One of the earlier concept drafts by Hiroyuki Takei. Base designs GodBurningSunartwork1.jpg|Artwork by Hiroyuki Takei. BurningGodSunDesignFront.jpg|Earlier artwork by Hiroyuki Takei. BurningGodSunDesignRear.jpg|Earlier artwork by Hiroyuki Takei. BurningGodSunTeaser.jpg|Teaser image BurningGodSunLineart.jpg|Lineart by Hiroyuki Takei. BGSTwoView1.jpg|Orthographic views (With clear canopy) by Hiroyuki Takei Color variants BurningGodSunProminenceFuryArtwork.jpg|'Prominence Fury' by Hiroyuki Takei. BurningGodSunTypeTArtwork.jpg|'Type-T' by Hiroyuki Takei. GodBurningSunMuscleLineGreenArtwork.jpg|'Muscle-Line' (Green) by Hiroyuki Takei. GodBurningSunMuscleLineGrayArtwork.jpg|'Muscle-Line' (Deep Gray) by Hiroyuki Takei. GodBurningSunMuscleLineWhiteArtwork.jpg|'Muscle-Line' (White) by Hiroyuki Takei. GodBurningSunWarGreenArtwork.jpg|'War' (Green) by Hiroyuki Takei. GodBurningSunWarBrownArtwork.jpg|'War' (Brown) by Hiroyuki Takei. GodBurningSunXCyanArtwork.jpg|'X' (Cyan) by Hiroyuki Takei. GodBurningSunXDeepBlueArtwork.jpg|'X' (Deep Blue) by Hiroyuki Takei. GodBurningSunXOrangeArtwork.jpg|'X' (Orange) by Hiroyuki Takei. GodBurningSunXWhiteArtwork.jpg|'X' (White) by Hiroyuki Takei. Trivia * The God Burning Sun, along with Cannon D Ball and Dancing Divine Doll, were introduced in the same chapter in Hyper Dash! Yonkuro, in the same manner of how Burning Sun, Cannonball and Dancing Doll were introduced in the original manga. ** Before the release of the 5th issues of ''CoroCoro Aniki'' magazine, Hiroyuki Takei posted the teaser images of the aforementioned cars on his Twitter.Takei's Twitter's post * In the video posted by CoroCoro Channel on Youtube, Takei reveals that he wanted to extend the front guards pass the front bumper, but was rejected by Tamiya due to safety concerns.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfE4eF0bMks * It was originally named as 'Burning Guts Sun' before it was renamed to 'Burning God Sun' for its manga appearances and 'God Burning Sun' for the Mini 4WD kit release. The dual-naming situation of the God Burning Sun is similar to that of Tom Ghody Special (Which was named Spider from Mars in the manga). ** The kanji of the car itself is actually a pun; it was from the word 神対応 (Kami Taiou). * It is the only Mini 4WD PRO car regular release to not available locally in the US via Tamiya America. This is likely due to having a word 'God' in the car's name. It is still possible for people in the US to brought the Mini 4WD car from gray import markets however. ** Should the manga Hyper Dash! Yonkuro being localized in the US, the car name might change to something that doesn't include the word 'God'. See also * Dash-2 Burning Sun * Dash-02 Neo Burning Sun * Dash-CB2 Blazing Sun References External link Tamiya Japan * God Burning Sun on Tamiya official website Category:Mini 4WD PRO cars Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Hiroyuki Takei Category:Hyper Dash machines